marvel_profile_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
John Falsworth
' John Falsworth' (Baron Blood) was the youngest of the two sons of Lord William Falsworth, one of the wealthiest members of the British aristocracy in late Victorian and Edwardian times. John left, embittered, when his older brother inherited the title and the bulk of his estate upon William's death shortly before World War I. Eventually, John sought the Castle Dracula in Romania in order to find and control the Dracula as a means for achieving immense wealth and power. However, John fell victim to Dracula's hypnotic powers and was turned into a vampire himself. Relatives *William Falsworth - father *James Falsworth - brother *Jane Falsworth - sister-in-law *Brian Falsworth - nephew *Jacqueline Falsworth - niece *Cedric Crichton - nephew-in-law *Kenneth Crichton - grandnephew *John Crichton - great-grandnephew *Katherine Ainsley-Jones - distant cousin Powers Superhuman Strength: John possesses superhuman strength sufficient enough to lift 1.5 tons. However, John's strength vastly decreases during the day. Superhuman Speed: John can run and move at speeds much greater than that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: John's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue impairs him. Regenerative Healing Factor: John is capable of healing injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can heal from injuries, such as multiple bullet wounds, within a few hours. However, he is not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Like all vampires, regular ingestion of fresh blood renders John immune to the effects of aging as well as immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Resistance to Sunlight: Due to experiments conducted on him by the Nazis during World War II, John is capable of withstanding direct exposure to sunlight for about half an hour without sustaining any of the debilitating effects common to vampires. This prevent him from utilizing shape-shifting powers, such as transforming into a bat or a wolf, common to all vampires. Flight: Despite lacking shape-changing abilities, John is still capable of flying through the air at speeds of up to 50 miles per hour. It is believed that his transformation into a vampire awakened latent psychic powers that enable him to levitate himself. Hypnotism: Like all vampires, John is capable of mentally enslaving an individual if they maintain eye contact with him for only a few seconds. However, exceptionally strong-willed individuals are capable of resisting his hypnotic control. Animal Control: Like all vampires, John possesses the ability to mentally control certain animals, such as bats and wolves. Weather Manipulation: John is capable of greatly affecting the weather to a certain degree over a small area. Within that area, he can generate storms of great power. However, the act leaves him physically drained afterward. Knockout Gas: John can shoot gas out from his nostrils that can render others inert. Abilities Good Hand-to-Hand Combatant Skilled Espionage Agent Weaknesses Religious Symbols: Like all vampires, religious symbols, such as a cross or star of David, are capable of keeping John at bay, filling him with an almost irrational fear. However, this tactic is only effective against a vampire if the wielder truly has faith in the religious icon being used. Beheading: Like all vampires, John can be killed by having his head severed from his body. Fire: John is vulnerable to fire since the ichor, the substance that flows through a vampire's veins instead of blood, is a highly flammable substance. Sufficient flames can reduce John to ash within a matter of seconds. Silver: John, like all vampires, is especially allergic to silver and can be killed by weapons made of it. If he were merely injured by a silver weapon, his recovery time would be considerably longer than if he had been injured with some other material. Wooden Stake: John can also been killed by having a wooden stake driven into his heart. For some reason yet to be explained, the presence of a wooden stake prevent ichor from pumping through a vampire's heart. Sunlight: Despite having increased resistance to sunlight, John cannot withstand being exposed to sunlight indefinitely. Eventually, his body will feel the painful effects and will soon disintegrate. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:English Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Immortality Category:Flight Category:Hypnotism Category:Animal Control Category:Atmokinesis Category:Unconsciousness Inducement Category:Espionage Category:Religious Symbols Category:Fire Category:Silver Category:Wood Category:Sunlight Category:Unarmed Combat